EMC Corporation's NetWorker® is a suite of enterprise level data protection software that unifies and automates backup to tape, disk-based, and flash-based storage media across physical and virtual environments for granular and disaster recovery. Cross-platform support is provided for many environments, including Microsoft Windows®. A central NetWorker® server manages a data zone that contains backup clients and NetWorker® storage nodes that access the backup media. The NetWorker® management console software provides a user interface for functions such as client configuration, policy settings, schedules, monitoring, reports, and daily operations for deduplicated and non-deduplicated backups. The core NetWorker® software backs up client file systems and operating system environment. Add-on database and application modules provide backup services for products such as Microsoft® Exchange Server. Client backup data can be sent to a remote NetWorker® storage node or stored on a locally attached device by the use of a dedicated storage node. EMC Corporation's Networker® modules for Microsoft® applications supports Microsoft® products such as Microsoft® Exchange, Sharepoint, and Hyper-V virtual servers. Networker® modules for Microsoft® applications leverages Installshield®, a software tool for creating installers or software packages, to build Networker® modules for Microsoft® applications, such as installers or software packages. The resulting installers or software packages are easily built using the popular Installshield® tool, and are preconfigured to protect the Microsoft® application data using Networker®